Father's Day Gift
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie and the kids make Nick a Father's Day gift! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Marymel for giving me this idea!

Father's Day Gift

"Alright guys, you all need to sit at the table and wait your turn to paint, you can't touch it until I say to, alright? Once you are done with the paint I'm going to wash your hands off and then you can leave the table. If you don't follow the rules you won't get to paint. Do you understand?" Jackie asked the kids, treating them momentarily like their teacher instead of their mother.

"Yeah." They all answered excitedly.

They were making Nick a Father's Day present and although the paint they were using was washable it could still make a huge mess if the kids messed around.

Jackie had found the gift idea online. You start with a plain white t-shirt and then put each of the kids' handprints on them with different colored paints. After the kids had put their handprint Jackie would right their names under them so they could tell which print belonged to what child. Then when it was dry Jackie was going to paint _Daddy's Little Stinkers_ on the bottom of the shirt since that's what she and Nick often referred to the kids as a joke.

"Alright Jasmine, you get to go first. What color would you like? I have blue, green, purple, and red." Jackie told the little girl.

"Green." Jasmine said immediately.

Jackie smiled and then squirted some of the green paint on one of Jasmine's hands. Jackie then took a small brush and smeared the paint all over her hand so the handprint would be clear.

"That tickles." Jasmine giggled.

Jackie laughed.

The other kids looked on in amazement, excitedly waiting their turn.

After Jasmine's hand had been completely covered in paint Jackie helped her carefully lay her hand down onto the shirt and press and then carefully lift it again.

"Good job Jasmine, doesn't that look cool?" Jackie told her.

"Yeah." Jasmine said happily.

After Jasmine's handprint was on the shirt Jackie took a wet wipe and wiped the child's hand off.

"Alright Jazz, I got most of it but go wash your hands in cased I missed some please." Jackie told her.

Jasmine immediately went to wash her hands.

Next it was Houston's turn and on down the line it went.

When all the kids had gotten a turn (Jackie even put Nora's hand on there and Nora loved it, she squealed happily as the cold paint was put on her hand) Jackie took the shirt outside to dry and after it had dried she painted the kids' names under each handprint and after that was done she painted the message at the bottom and then left the shirt outside to dry.

The next morning Jackie woke the kids early so they would be awake to give Nick his gift when he got home from the lab.

When he walked in all the kids surrounded him.

"Happy Father's Day." The kids told him with Jackie leading the way.

"Thank you guys!" He told them all as he greeted them with a smile.

"The kids and I made you something, you take Nora so we can go get it." Jackie told him as she gave him a kiss and then passed a happy Nora over to him.

"Kids, come with me." Jackie told them.

"Nora do you guys have a surprise for me?" He asked the infant.

Nora grinned ear to ear as if to say _I'm not telling daddy._

Nick laughed at the sweet infant, she was just so happy all the time.

A couple minutes later Jackie and the other kids came down the stairs, each of them holding a piece of the shirt.

"Happy Father's Day." Jackie told him again as they handed him the shirt.

"Thanks guys!" He said as he looked the shirt over.

"That is so cool!" He said.

"It's a shirt." Hundley said, stating the obvious.

"I see that." Nick said with a chuckle.

"I made reservations for Ruben's for dinner. Happy Father's Day." Jackie whispered in his ear.

"Thank you!" Nick said again.

After the kids and Jackie had scattered around the house busily getting on with their day Nick looked at the shirt again, it was the coolest shirt he'd ever seen.

What a great start to Father's Day this had been!

The End!


End file.
